With rapid development of wireless broadband technologies, radio frequency coverage of a single device no longer meets a requirement for a large area and high throughput performance. Therefore, coordination by multiple wireless devices for hybrid networking gradually becomes a trend in the industry, and a master-slave network is relatively typical.
Currently, the master-slave network includes a master device (MD), a slave device (SD), and a user device (UD). The MD controls the SD by using a management protocol, and the MD or the SD provides a network service for the UD. The UD may be handed over between multiple SDs. For example, the UD is connected to a current SD; when the UD enters a signal overlapping area of the current SD and another SD, if quality of a link between the another SD and the UD is better at this time, a handover action of the UD may be triggered, that is, the UD uses the another SD as a target SD and establishes a wireless connection to the target SD. The current SD and the target SD are two independent slave devices, and the UD needs to shake hands again with the target SD to establish a new connection. Consequently, a handover time is long.